1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floodlight in a fluid-filled shell with a medially arranged atomiser, whereby a light source is permanently installed in a transparent, horizontal ring around the atomiser at a superior level and an active surface of the atomiser is maintained free.
2. Prior Art
Such a floodlight is well known from the document DE 202 16 671 U1. It consists of a shell for a fluid the bottom of which is closed, inside of which is placed a crystal-like holder for an atomiser and a lighting, whereby their current supply is led into the shell across its edge. The lighting is inserted into holes, which have been drilled into the holder from the bottom. The atomiser is arranged in a lower position in the holder than the luminous elements, such as bulbs or light emitting diodes, and is accessible from above through a drilled hole allowing fluid and mist outlet. In one execution a reflector is arranged on spacers above the light holder. A simple assembly, as well as sealing and disassembly of the construction elements in the holder, is not intended.
Furthermore, a shell that is lit up from below and can be fed with fluid is well known from the document DE 201 03 621 U1, into which an atomiser is inserted, whereby its inlet runs across the edge of shell. The lighting of the shell from below makes this lamp unsuitable for an arrangement on a high stand.
Furthermore, a permanently installed atomiser in a fluid-filled shell is well known from the German application DE 297 13 945. This shell exhibits a foot containing a light source. Therefore the light is emitted essentially upward. If the foot is positioned on a piece of furniture, moisture damages can result from the precipitation of the mist on the furniture.